Malfoy's Luck
by HelveticaNEMH
Summary: Draco and Scorpius go out shopping for a Gift. With Draco's luck, Scorpius gets lost and Draco has to search everywhere for him.  Complete fluff


Draco carefully walked through the sidewalk, clutching onto his son's hand. Diagon Alley was quite busy today, which was something Draco really didn't need. His wife Astoria's birthday was less than 24 hours away and he had yet to buy a gift, thus bringing his to the situation at hand.

Scorpius had begged to go along, practically threatening to tell Astoria of the lack of a gift that year. It amazed Draco how conniving the five year old really was. A small part of Draco was proud, but he would never admit it.

"What are you planning to get mummy?" Scorpius asked Draco.

Draco craned his neck, trying to find a store that would do him good. "I'm not quite sure."

Scorpius jumped over each crack of the sidewalk, "You should get her a nice piece of jewelry! She will like it, I promise!" Draco grinned at his son. "Get her something purple, she likes purple."

"Sure, Scorp, sure," Draco muttered and continued walking, his son's fingers wrapped around his middle and pointer finger.

"Father, can we stop and get candy, I want candy," Scorpius asked.

"No, not today," Draco didn't look back at his son.

Scorpius let go of his father's hand and peered up at him, "Why not?"

"Because we just don't have time!" Draco groaned as he turned to face his son. The only thing was, he was no longer there. "Scorpius? Scor?" Draco pushed through the crowd of people, cursing under his breath.

-

"Father? Dad? Daddy?" Scorpius called after many strangers cut in front of him, separating him from his father. "Da-"

"Listen yew little git," A woman, who appeared slightly off her rocker yelled. "Keep yer voice down!"

Scorpius gasped and backed away from the woman, bumping into others. He turned and ran away from the sidewalk, "Father! Dad, dad, dad!" Scorpius screamed, hoping his father would hear him. He stopped to catch his breath. Looking up, he noticed he was in front of 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'.

The store was filled with colors and more children than he could even imagine. He knew he should be looking for his father, but curiosity got the best of him. Scorpius stood up straight and walked into the store. His eyes grew wide, numerous objects flew over his head, bubbles, lightning bolts blasted and popped. Children ran around with their parents and tested the merchandise.

Scorpius wandered through the store, amazed at every little object. "Squee!" He jumped at the sound. A caged Pygmy Puff was sitting on the shelf, rattling around. Scorpius had heard of Pygmy Puffs before, he heard they came in pink and purple, but this one was green, which was odd. Scorpius got close to the creature and slipped his pointer finger through the bars of the cage. He continued to pet the little ball of fur. "You seem to really like that Pygmy Puff." Scorpius jumped and turn to face a tall, ginger man. "Brand new, green Pygmy Puff's, because boys like you seem to find a liking to them.

Scorpius remained still, his heart thumping. "Hey, you look ill, what's wrong? Lost?" The man got down on one knee so he was about Scorpius' height.

Scorpius gulped, "I'm not aloud to talk to strangers."

"Gee, well that's pretty bad, I don't think anyone is stranger than me!" The man laughed, Scorpius couldn't help but giggle.

Scorpius looked up at the man, "Sir... you only have one ear, shouldn't you have two?"

"Yes I should, but I told you, I'm quite strange," the man answered. Scorpius let out a laugh. "Hey, where are your parents'?" Scorpius began to fiddle his thumbs then he shrugged his shoulders. "Bugger, well I can't leave you all alone. You come with me, take the cage with you."

"I don't think I can go off with strangers," Scorpius muttered again.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I'm allowed to either," the man shrugged, "But I'm a rebel!" Scorpius laughed again and decided that it would be okay to follow the man. He picked up the cage and walked behind the tall man.

He was taken up the stairs to a small living room.

"George, what took you so long? I can't stay here all day!" Another ginger man came into view. He was shorter that the other man standing next to him. He looked down at Scorpius, "Who's that?"

The man looked down at Scorpius, "What's your name?"

"Scorpius," he muttered.

"Well there you go!" The man smiled up at the other man standing in front of them.

"Ronald, what's going on out there?" A woman's voice echoed through the room. She came to view as well. A woman with curly brown hair and large brown eyes stood next to the ginger.

"George brought a friend," The man pointed at Scorpius who began to back away.

"Ronald! You're scaring him!" The woman scolded. She looked over at Scorpius, "Hello there." She took a step closer, "Are you lost?" Scorpius nodded.

"He was downstairs, his only company a Pygmy Puff," The man next to him explained.

The woman nodded, "I see, wait a minute, are you Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy?" She asked.

Scorpius perked up, "Yes I am! Do you know my father? I was out today with him but I lost him."

"Malfoy? You're Malfoy's son?" The man standing next to the nice woman asked, he seemed surprised.

"Yes mister, my father's last name is Malfoy and so is mine and my mums," Scorpius answered.

"How did you lose your father, Scorpius?" The woman asked, now kneeling down in front of him. Scorpius shrugged.

"Well he's a great help..." The other man muttered under his breath.

"Ronald, enough!" The woman looked up at George, "You go downstairs, just in case Draco Malfoy comes in looking for him."

George just nodded and left the room.

Scorpius looked down at his shoes and back up at the woman, "Can I play with the Pygmy Puff, oh, I mean, may I please play with the Pygmy Puff?" Scorpius corrected.

The woman giggled, "Sure you can." She helped Scorpius open the cage and let the Pygmy Puff into the palms of his hands.

"Thank you ma'am!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"You're very welcome!" She turned to face the man.

"I hope father won't be mad at me for getting lost! He has a temper you know. But he never really yelled at me, he just scolded me," Scorpius stated.

"Why would he get mad?" The woman asked.

"He was in a hurry today, he wanted to get something special for my mum, it's her birthday tomorrow," Scorpius explained as he pet the sqweeking Pygmy Puff.

"Oh, but I don't think he'll be mad at you. Maybe just flustered," The woman shrugged.

Scorpius nodded, "What's your name?" Scorpius asked the woman.

"My name is Hermione."

Scorpius looked up at the man standing still behind the woman, "What about you mister?"

"His name is Ron, isn't that right?" Hermione answered and looked over at the man.

"Yeah..." Ron muttered.

"Ron, why don't you be a dear and go get some cookies from the pantry?"

Ron shrugged and walked over to the room.

-

Draco looked everywhere but still couldn't find his son. He was scared witless, the worst scenarios played in repeat in his head.

'Where would a five year old boy be?' Draco thought. He looked to his right and mentally face-palmed himself. 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' stood proudly on the other end of the street. Why wouldn't his son go off in the store, he was a curious little thing.

Draco ran inside the store and bumped into someone.

"Ah, Malfoy, are you looking for someone?"

-

Scorpius continued to nibble carefully on the cookie he was given and pet the Pygmy Puff.

"Ginny will be very upset that we are late, you know how she gets," Ron ranted. Hermione simply ignoring him. "I wouldn't be surprised if she comes here in a murderous rage."

Suddenly, the fireplace in the corner of the room flashed green and a man stood in the center. His hair sticking out in various places, his glasses, slightly crooked, and a lightning scar decorating his forehead.

"Blimy, Harry, you have a knack for good timing don't you?" Ron chuckled as he helped the man out of the cramped fireplace.

The man chuckled, "I suppose," He came out of the fireplace. Brushing off the dirt on his clothes, he continued to speak. "what is taking you two so long? Ginny and your children are getting quite restless."

Ron snorted, Hermione sighed, "We have to watch George's unplanned guest." She nudged her head to Scorpius' direction, who was staring at Harry with an intrigued look in his eyes.

The dark haired man walked over to scorpius and knelled down, "Hello there."

Scorpius gulped, "Hello mister."

"Are you Draco Malfoy's son?" He asked

Scorpius smiled, "How do you know?"

The man chuckled, "Just a guess."

"Mister... are you Harry Potter?" Scorpius whispered. The man nodded. Scorpius rose his tiny fist in victory, "I knew it!"

"Really?" Ron chuckled. "What has your father said about Harry Potter?" Hermione glared at Ron and Harry just sighed.

"He doesn't say much, but When I ask, he just says that Harry Potter is a brave man." Everyone seemed shocked. Even the Pygmy Puff sqweeked loudly.

"Is that your Pygmy Puff?" Harry asked, obviously wanting to change the subject. Scorpius shook his head. "Do you want me to buy it for you?" Scorpius' eyes twinkled. "Think of it as a gift," Harry scooted closer to Scorpius. "If you're father asked, tell him it was either this or a ferret"

-

Draco followed the George Weasley up a staircase.

"I took him up here so he wouldn't wander off," George explained. Draco grunted. He was very grateful that George had his son, he was about to lose hope, and he knew that if he returned home without Scorpius, there would be hell to pay.

They reached the top of the staircase, a door the only thing in front of them. George Weasley opened the door, "Harry! What are you doing here?" Draco took a deep breath and followed George inside.

Ron and Hermione stood together, Hermione leaning against her husband. Potter was standing as well, smiling over at George, who was pulling him into a tight hug. Sitting on the floor, nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie and watching a Pygmy Puff hop around was Scorpius.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said in surprise. Scorpius looked up at Draco, a smile placed on his lips.

"Scorpius!" Draco bee-lined over to his son.

"Father, I'm sorry," Scorpius said, panic evident in his voice. "I got pushed around outside and a lady yelled at me... I got scared," he finished in a whisper.

Draco didn't do anything but scooped him up into his arms, the Pygmy Puff hopping onto Scorpius' tiny shoulder. "Are you hurt?" His father asked. Scorpius shook his head. "Well then, let's go." Draco looked up at the Weasleys' and Potter. "Thank you."

They all gave there welcomes and watched as Draco walked out.

-

"Father, are you mad?" Scorpius asked as Draco walked into the jewelery store.

Draco sighed, "No, not anymore at least."

"I'm sorry," Scorpius murmured and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

Draco placed his hand on Scorpius' head, "Shh, it's not your fault." Draco looked over at the Pygmy Puff on his son's shoulder. "That is very strange."

"It was either this or a ferret," Scorpius muttered. Draco tensed and let the subject go. Scorpius giggled and Draco let a wide smile onto his onto his face.


End file.
